Waking in a Dream
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: For the longest time Mitsuki has been having realistic dreams of another world, but reality and these dreams are getting far to close for comfort. TakuXMitsXEichi MeroxIzu 3 reviews new chapter! chp 2 UP!
1. Circadian Rhythm

_A/N:_

_I thought about this story in August when I was staying at home asleep with the swine flu since then it has taken a lot of refining but I hope you will all like it and review~ **after 3 reviews a new chapter will mysteriously show up.**_

_Random Japanese usage: Kaichou=student council president_

Waking in a Dream

Chapter 1

Circadian Rhythm

I opened my eyes, the night sky above me rested so high with billions of tiny stars, each displaying their light radiantly against the blue tinted full moon. Exhaling a soft cloud of white mist rose, vanishing into the dark sky, only to be replaced by my next breath. I glance down, I was sprawled out against thick grass, covered in cold morning dew. I worked up the strength to sit up, and a gentle gust of wind rustled the trees visible against the night stars, and before me rested a still lake, perfectly reflecting the large moon over head. With nothing better to do I walked towards the lake, my white dress cutting off at my knees rustling gently with my movements and the soft, chilly wind.

I looked down into the lake, which reflected my round face, gray eyes and curly black hair, gently I touched the frigged water and watched ripples silently move across the still lake. I again stood, glancing at the night sky, completely free of light pollution.

I sat against the wet dew, it licked against my bare legs, and I sharply exhaled, "brrr, why is this place always so cold?" I wondered out loud. I closed my eyes and listened to the rustling of the wind, I took a deep breath of the refreshing cold air and got back to my bare feet.

"_Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono,_

_zutto egaiteta yume_

_ima no jibun wa dou utsru no_

_ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni_

_nee miagete nonna-"_

"There's some one here! I hear them singing!" a voice called from the trees.

I clenched my firsts, ready to run, I had never met anyone here before.

"Singing?!" a males voice called, "A person that can sing is worth thousands of gold! The prince would pay out of his nose epically if it's a girl!"

at this point I dashed opposite from the forest, I turned just in time to see four large figures appear from the forest, they had to be easily twice my height, I dedicated all my energy to running as I heard them call behind me. I entered the large open plane, glancing behind me I noticed that the four figures had split into three groups. Small rocks cut against my feet and small plants with rough edges lashed them, the cold air stung my throat with my rapid breath.

One of the large men where coming up on my right side, he lunged into a tackle I barely dodged him a second man to my left ran beside me and grasped my long, unbound hair. My head stopped but my body did not, my feet flung themselves into the air and I feel backwards. I released a yelp in pain as I landed against the rocks. One man flung himself over my body, a pair of cold large hands held down my hands, two hands on my right leg and two sweaty hands grasped my left.

"NOOOOOOO!!! I WANT TO WAKE UP! I WANT TO WAKE UP! RIGHT NOW! GET OFF OF ME!" Struggled but the men were to much for me. The man on top of me placed his hand over my mouth and his sweaty brow towards my face.

"Relax honey, were not going to touch you, pure body singers go for a higher price."

I bite down on the hand over my mouth, he retracted my hand and slapped my cheek. "Filthy Bitch!" he shouted.

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW! GET OFF!! SOMEONE HELP ME HELP ME!" his hand quickly returned over my mouth.

I could feel my heart beating a thousand times a second and tears weld up from the fear and stinging of the slap.

My ears started to sting and my heart raced slightly faster and I released a small sigh, soon enough a sound over filled my ears a the world around started to fade into a static mess as I focus on the sound of a song,

_Onyuu no fuku ni soosu ga hanete wo!  
Donmai, donmai shizunda mama ja naimida mo my eyes  
Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo  
Donburi kutte dan_-

I released a sharp sigh, slapping my alarm clock, and holding my chest, "I've never met anyone there before, that was so scary." I muttered. I then pulled the blankets away from my feet, they had many small nicks, my body was covered in sweat and my cheek stung.

Stumbling out of bed, working my way towards the shower, "Heh, let see if I can avoid Tanaka-san on my way to the shower, I'd hate to have to explain my feet to her."

Sure enough I avoid Tanaka-san long enough to shower, bandage my feet and pull my school uniform on, hiding my band aids under my socks.

"Mitsuki-chan are you ready awake yet?" a middle age woman called.

"Yes!" I answered opening the door to my room, Tanaka was about a foot smaller then me, after I lost my parents she had been kind enough to take me in, it was just her in a large house after her husband had passed away.

"Alright well lets eat breakfast before you head off to class."

"Sure thing." I smiled, Tanaka has to be the sweetest old lady in the world. All she asked when I first moved in with her was that we always have breakfast together.

After break fast I walked to school, allowing myself more time then usual as my feet throbbed, I hoped I wouldn't have gym class in the after noon.

I tottered down the road with my mp3 whispering in my ear a soft song.

"Miki!" a male voice called behind me, I turned around to face him, he wore the male school uniform slightly sloppily, though the greater offense was his bleach blond hair, he leaned over and gave me a sudden glomp.

"Epp? Izumi-kun?" I asked.

"IZUMI!" a woman's voice shouted, a shoe flew past my head and a second shoe landed squarely on the back of Izumi's head.

"Meroko!" I shouted slightly surprised by the sudden flying shoes. She wore the school uniform to perfection, despite the missing shoes, as expected of the student council president. Strangely enough her long hair was pink and her eyes seemed slightly red.

"Izumi!" she shouted again, "Go pick up my shoes!"

"Nah, I rather just stand around hugging Miki!" With that he gave me a tight hug.

"Ah?" I squeaked.

This time a males fist flew past and bonked Izumi on the back of the head, with amazing force.

"Takuto...." I voice dwindled, was half laughing at the seen before me.

The man that thrown the punch hand black hair which cast a blue hue tied into a short pony tail with a thin blue ribbon, his uniform was just as sloppily warn as Izumi's.

"Izumi! Go pick up my shoes already!" Meroko shouted again.

"Kaichou! Takuto punched me!" Izumi whined and laughed.

"I don't care! It was your won fault! Now pick up my shoes!"

I couldn't bare it anymore and I started laughing. Of course that meant everyone's attention was turned towards me.

"Miki! It's not my fault! Their ganging up on me!" Izumi laughed.

"Shut up! It's your fault for hugging her!" Takuto growled.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to announce, "Hey if we hang out here for to long, were going to be late."

Izumi then grumbled and picked up Meroko's shoes, slow I walked towards the school.

"Hey Mitsuki, your walking slow are you okay?" Takuto asked.

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm fine, my feet are just a little sore." I smiled, I really never wanted to worry Takuto about anything.

"Here" he muttered looking to the side and blushing slightly offering his hand out.

"Thank you." I smiled, blushing slightly as well I grasped his hand.

Meroko who was walking in front of us looked back and jabbed Izumi in the side, "Hold my hand!" she muttered.

"nah, I rather not." he laughed.

Meroko hit him in the back using her school bag. He managed to stumble and face plant against the gravel.

_A/N: _

_Phewwww I had a hard time writing the dream. I hope to be very serious about this story compared to my other full moon wo sagashite fic "Chasing Takuto" but I hope you will enjoy both. There is a preview of the next chapter for all my stories listed on my profile if you want to see what happens next. _

_The songs I used for this chapter are "New Future" by Myco (which I'm sure most of you know) the other one was part of the first verse of "Bacchikoi!" Dev Parade (it was the 8th ending of Naruto shippuden) _

_The title was the Circadian Rhythm which is the Day/night pattern with physiological and behavior activities during a 24 hour period. Such as when a person wakes up and when a person sleeps, and when a person needs their coffee. I want to name the chapters after sleep terms like this._

**3 reviews will make the next chapter appear!**


	2. Sleep Inertia

_A/N: sighhh, I'm typing this instead of studding for my lecture exam tomorrow (bad Kida! Bad!) anyway I do hope you will all enjoy this chapter and I will be updating Chasing Takuto sometime after my exam and work tomorrow hopefully I can find that plot bunny . _**3 reviews makes a new chapter show up!**

_Japanese word usage: _

_Kaichou = Student council President_

_Sensei= Teacher_

Waking in a Dream

Chapter 2

Sleep Inertia

A mid-sized class room was stuffed to the brink with students chattering happily as they devour their lunch boxes. A group of five students sat around a cluster of desks as they partook their lunch boxes. One girl wore her hair in a single ponytail pushed off to the side, another with glass and short straight black hair, Izumi sat between her and yet another girl with short light brown hair fluffed energetically then Mitsuki with her long wavy brown hair sat on a single side of the cluster of chairs.

"Nee! Nee! Mitsuki-chan!" the girl with short brown hair leaned over the desks "I heard that for the culture festival you and Takuto will be doing a duet for the light music club performance!"

"Who told you that Mimi?"I asked popping one of the meat balls Tanaka had made for me this morning in my mouth.

"That would be me!" The girl with glass cheered, "Sorry I didn't realize you wanted it a secret." She smirked.

"Don't worry Minako, it's not a secret, Mickey just shy that way." Izumi laughed.

I looked over my shoulder and smirked remarking, "Ah Meroko's back."

"What?" Izumi shouted, hopping to his feet, the rest of the noisy class room silenced for a moment, all looking towards him, he then sat down laughing, "Why'd you lie like that Mickey?"

"What did you do to Meroko this time?" the girl with a long pony tail sighed, slouching over the table and her finished lunch box.

"I haven't done anything." he smiled.

"At the front gate of the school he grasped my hands and asked me to bare his child." I muttered just above the roar of the class, calmly taking a bite of my rice.

"That's something a perv out of an impossibly long manga series would do." He laughed again, the eyes of my three girlfriends glaring upon him.

"But your not denying it you jerk face." A woman's voice growled from behind Izumi, and Izumi lost all color in his face.

"...She's right behind me... isn't she?" he shrank looking downwards.

"Meroko, welcome back, did the cafeteria have the bread you wanted?" I asked, ignoring that atmosphere between the two.

"By the time I got there they were out already..." She grumbled, reach behind Izumi's chair and tipping him onto the ground before sitting there herself. "Oh! While were on the topic, Mitsuki, is there anything you'd like to do or your birthday? You're turning seventeen in in what... two weeks?"

"We should go have a party at the kareoke bar! Make sure we bring Takuto along!" Mimi smiled, bobbing her head side to side in beat to some song stuck in her head.

"How come no one told me Mitsuki's birthday was coming up?" Izumi muttered with a pretend sad look as he pulled up another chair beside Meroko.

"Because your an idiot and already forgot." Meroko growled taking a fang out of a loaf of bread.

I leaned over towards Minako and covered my mouth, half whispering, "It would be nice if those two would start going out already."

Minako the did the same towards me, "Well same to you, maybe you should use the birthday party as a good chance to officially ask Takuto to start dating."

"What are you guys whispering about?" the girl with a pony tail tilted her head to the side.

"Girl stuff Kumi, we're talking about girl stuff." Minako smiled, slightly laughing.

"BUT I'M A GIRL TOO!" Izumi shouted. The class fell silent staring at him... this was not something he could ever live down, Meroko blushed and buried her face in her palms.

"sooo the next class is gym," Kumi smiled forcing me to nearly spit on myself, "I can't wait, we're finally getting to the dance segment!" Mitsuki glanced down at her feet, tie to think of a bailout plan.

"Mitsuki-channnnn? What's wrong? You look a little pale..." Mimi leaned over the table and placed her hand against my forehead.

I then forced a smile and mumbled, this was my main chance, "I'm just really tired today, maybe I can talk to teacher into letting me skip dance today..."

"Aw, and you were looking forward to it." Meroko sighed. As she stretched back a loud bell rang overhead. The group got to their feet and shuffled the desks back into place and both Izumi and Minako left the class room for their own class next door.

A soon enough a teacher appeared and scribbled diagrams and strange markings known as "math" across the black board and preached it's wonders inside of complex calculators. Another teacher then followed up with a book rotting from old age long, the black board was then filled with long English sentences and students had to pick out the grammatical errors within, most chose to sleep through it as the lunch doldrums took effect, the teacher did not seem to care one way or the other, until a surprise pop quiz at the end. Then the final class for the day which I had been dreading, gym, the students packed themselves inside of tiny cramped locker rooms.

After changing I sat on the sidelines watching her classmates around her dance, except for Meroko who was now partner-less due to the sudden odd number of students and the high female to male ratio. "Nee Mitsuki?" Meroko asked leaning over slightly.

"hmmm?" I responded, watching a pair of girls fall on their butts trying to dance.

"If there's time after the student council meeting tonight can I stop by the light music club and watch you sing?"

"I rather you listen to me sing but sure." I half chuckled.

"I wonder if I'll be able to leave Izumi somewhere though, he always causes a racket." Meroko mumbled.

"Izumi, doesn't he say he's in the 'bug Kaichou club'?" I stretched out my feet and remember how bad they hurt and quickly retracted them back, hopefully Meroko hadn't noticed.

Meroko sighed, "He's so annoying. I'll be in the middle of a meting on the club budgets or something and he'll burst in and make a scene, it's almost impossible to do anything while he's around..."

I chuckled, man it was clear she liked him, well maybe as a punching bag at least, I rubbed my shoes, when I stretched something really started to hurt.

"Mitsuki is something wrong with your foot?" Meroko noticed.

"no there's nothing wrong with it..." I muttered retracting my hands.

"Really?" she glared.

"Really, I'm fine." I waved my hands.

Meroko chose to ignore me and she lunged for my foot and popped my shoe off. I has started bleeding through the bandages and my socks. And her face fell pale as she looked back up at my face. "What in the world did you do?!" she shouted.

The gym teacher glanced towards us and noticed my lack of a shoe on my foot, she slowly walked over with a disgusted look on her face, "Hey, if your well enough to fighting over shoes you should be..." she trailed off looking at my bloody foot, "Yui-san take Koyama-san to the nurses office and path her feet up." she then helped me off the floor, Meroko then threw herself under my arm to help support me.

"It just looks bad, I've been walking on it all day..." I mumbled.

"Now you have a bloody mess, if your feet get infected it will not be good, go get patched up now." Sensei growled walking back to the class who had come to a stop to observe me, how embarrassing.

Meroko then helped me wobble to the nurses office, my feet looked worse then they had in the moring thanks to all the scabs opening up and bleeding.

"This is horrible, what did you do to yourself?" Meroko asked as she pulled out the bandages, she was slightly pale.

Lets see I was running away from kidnappers barefoot in a dream? Nah that wasn't a very good explanation, "umm last night Tanaka asked me to take out the trash, sence I didn't feel like putting my shoes on and the trash was only down the street a block or so I walked barefoot and I steeped on something sharp, I didn't even know it till I got home..." I trailed off, looking downward, hopefully Meroko would believe the lie.

"why did you take the trash out barefooted." she groaned, "not the smartest thing to ever do..." she then sighed.

"Yeah..." I quietly responded, I think she bought it, "hey I have a really random question."

"Like what?" Meroko started washing the blood off with a warm, moist towel.

"Do you have really realist dreams?"

Meroko looked up at me, well of course I do, everyone does from time to time."

"Then... what sperates reality from those strong dreams, or is what we consider reality a dream and our dream is the reality of ourselves?"

Meroko looked at me with a black face as she though really hard, "Your not thinking about being a philosopher are you?"

"of course not..."

"Well I guess what separates the two would be that when a dream ends you always return to the same world you started in with your body the shape you fell asleep in." She muttered uncertainly pulling out some antiseptic.

I looked down towards the floor, I have no idea what to make of much anything at this point. The dreams had always been realistic and I would wake up drenched after lying to the dew but I had never comeback hurt...

The day flew by and I left the light music club with Takuto as the sun set, he carried a guitar on his back in a brown case. I was carrying a huge bass on mine in a simple black case.

"Mitsuki, your still walking slow are your feet still hurting?"

"Yeah, not as much now though..." I muttered, thank goodness Meroko didn't tell him the shape my feet had been in during gym class.

"Hey um Mitsuki..." he awkwardly trailed off.

"Yeah?" I we both came to a stop looking at each other.

"I was wondering.... if.. umm well... would you like to practice our duet, special this weekend?" he then looked downward, "we could probably hang out or something after words if you want...." he trailed off again and I could feel heat raising to my face as I blushed.

"sure," I smiled, even if it wasn't official, a date with Takuto, what could be better?

Still glowing I crawled into bed almost as through I had blinked I fell into a deep sleep. When I reopened my eyes I was lying on a concert path, staring right up at a blue tinted full moon, barely filtering through a sheet of thin clouds, blocking the many stars. I glance at my feet, the bandages Meroko had done fore me were still on my feet. Glancing around there was a grass field surrounded by trees all encased by the concert path where I stood. I took a deep breath of the cold air and it stung my lungs slightly I then exhaled a large cloud of white mist.

I walked into the grass field and glanced around, decorations made from concert created benches and works of art. Soon enough I sat on one the concert benches and lied down, staring at the faint shadow of the blue moon.

"It's pretty isn't it?" a males voice whispered of the gentle gust of wind. I gasped and sat in attention. This man had to be about twenty years of age, he had spiked green hair and his green outfit was a casual reminiscent of old European nobility.

I nodded my head, as he walked towards me.

"what is a pretty girl like you doing here at this time of night." He asked motioning to sit next to me.

I slide over timidly while shrugging and displaying a very awkward smile. My heart was pounding and I was ready to run at any moment.

"You know you need to be careful this time of night." he causally pulled some small candies out of his bag, he offered on to me which I declined by waving my hand. "didn't you hear? It was all over the news papers this morning. A moon child had come to our land."

I titled my head to the side.

"hmmm you look like you don't read the newspapers.." he trailed off and again I awkwardly smiled, "don't you atleast know what a moon child is?"

I shook my head no.

"You don't speak much, you must be a mute, never met one as pretty as you though..." he trailed off and I backed to the far most corner of the bench, "anyway a moon child are creatures of legend. They come to this land from another world and they have voice which can produce the most amazing songs. However, they disappear in a blinding flash of a strange light and there is no reason behind their reappearance." he sighed and stretched, he kept his hands to himself though. "you know, for a mute girl you seem a step above any I have met before," he muttered, and I could feel his eyes checking my body.

I stood up and backed away from the bench.

"Oh hey! I never said I would do anything to you!" he jumped to his feet, backing away from the bench and motioning for me to sit back down as he glanced at he bandages on my feet. "Your feet, they look like they have recently seen hell."

I glanced down at my feet as well, the dew from the grass had made the bandages soggy and saggy.

"Here," he pulled a long bandage out of his pocket, "I have some plaster aid so how about I fix hat up for you."

I looked at him uncomfortably, what in he world was this person, I then sat down and he grasped my foot, starting to unwind the tired bandages, and I sat with my hands holding down the end of my knee length white dress, he wasn't going to see anything there tonight!

In no time at all he had bandaged my feet and the clouds had started to move away from the night sky revealing the stars. He caught me looking up at them. "You like the stars?" he asked.

I nodded, he was convinced I was mute so why spoil his fun and have him chase me down for having a singing voice like those other men?

"You know the prince also loves the stars, every night he spends hours obsessing over them." he smiled before his eyes widened and he placed his hand over his mouth.

At his reaction I titled my head, he was acting like he knew more about a so called 'prince' then the average person. Then my heart beat speed up and the sound of a song reached my ears, I only had a minute left at most. "thank you." I spoke in my softest voice. He looked at me with shock, "There are some things that make much more scene to me now, thank you."

_papaiya papa biya _

_papaiya papa biya _

"Your voice is..." he muttered in shock.

_papaiya papa biya _

_You may be sweet girl _

_papaiya papa biya _

_yume mitai _

_papaiya papa biya _

The song was over taking my ears and the world started to disappear in an increasing amount of white noise, "Be sure to close your eyes," I smiled at him, closing my eyes

_You may be sweet girl _

_papaiya papa biya _

_yume mitai _

_papaiya papa biya _

I again opened my eyes and glanced towards my alarm clock and sighed allowing the sugary song to continue.

_atarashii koto hajimaru toki wa  
sugoku WAKU WAKU shitetemo  
nandemonai youna kao o shite  
ijippari yappari_

_  
_"A 'moon child'?" I muttered.

_  
sunao ni naretara  
iin dakedo natte itsumo omouyo  
muzukashii kedo ne  
chotto zutsu gambatte miru  
_

_PARTY TIME hajimaru yo  
daremo shiranai jibun ni naru  
ima dake wa subete wasu---_

I slapped my alarm clock making it shut up. "I guess I'm Mitsuki after all. I wonder why their moon is blue..." sighing I pulled the covers away from my feet. The bandages that the strange man had done for me were still on my feet. "Maybe I should try wearing shoes into bed, see what happens."

_A/N: _

_so who can guess what my least favorite subjects in school are? XDDD_

_wow this chapter was way longer then I thought it would be. The song used was _Party Time_ by _Guardians 4_, Used in the anime Shugo Chara Party. No, I do not watch Shugo Chara, I watched all of the first season and the first 10 episodes of the second season before I died in pain from the slaughtering of a perfectly good manga and I gave up. But it was the first song list for free on the site where I get most of my J-pop currently and though it was sugary sweet the song was completely bad...._

_wow this chapter was really long....._

_On my profile page I keep previews of the next chapter so feel free to check that out..._

_3 reviews will motivate me to write another chapter! Thank you very much _neko Taku-chan, FMAohshc_ and _Katelynn _for your reviews last chapter!_

_**Sleep Inertia**__ - feelings of grogginess and/or sleepiness that persist longer than 10 to 20 minutes after waking up _


End file.
